hellocharlottefandomcom-20200222-history
Felix Honikker/Dialogue
Hello Charlotte The House * "Ugh...I don't need anyone to look after me, uncle Huxley." * "Hi. If you want to make it through the day, don't you dare invade my personal space." * "If "IQ" stands for "Imbecility Quotient", the title is rather accurate." * "Actually, no. We can develop symptoms similar to a human cold, though." * "What a pain..." * "Never trust boxes with hearts on them." * "Satisfied?" * "Utterly cheesy." * ""The Manly Art of Cross-Stitching" sounds contradicting." * "Uncle tries to appear less menacing to the patients suffering from airborne diseases, apparently. Not that it is working." * ""English Orthography" "Neuroanatomy Atlas" "Earth Religions" Satisfied?" * "I get goosebumps just from looking at these hideous books." * "No, it is okay. I am sorry, too." * "Your taste in books is not that bad." * "If you are interested, fine." * "Who said that you will be cooking? I can make things myself. What would you like?" * "Carrot cupcakes it is, then." * "Are you dead or something?" * "Wait here." * "I can open these." * "Move aside." * "You and your curiosity...Fine, I'll open it." * "It must be malfunctioning. I will open it." * "Pretty much. Stuff usually blows up in there so it has restricted access." * "A specimen for research and an organ supply. Look but do not touch." * "Want to check?" * "I do not require sleep. I'll grab a bottle of soap and measure your brain waves while you sleep, stupid human." * "No way in hell. Go to sleep already." The Library (First iteration) * "You?!" * "C-can't breathe... Stop this irrational display of affection this instant!" * "Ow ow ow!! What are you doing, stupid?!" ... "You shouldn't have followed." * "I uh...got lost in your house?" * "The bears? What are you talking about?" * "Excuse me? I only got here and I have no clue what you are talking about. Anyhow, you really needn't have followed. Do you even have any weapons on you at all?" * "Please excuse me while I slam my hand against my forehead. Good thing we met before you could get into more trouble." * "Well, there is nothing we can do about it now." * "Well... There is a high probability of an Oracle who has taken physical form appearing in this dimension. Such an occurrence happens once in millenniums." * "For you, they are equal to gods. In short, they are entities capable of creating small universes. ...I won't go into details for now. It is not like your puny brain would comprehend it all." * "Security drone, presumably. This one seems broken." * "Let's look around." * "Too easy. The answer is zero." * "I feel sick from this illogical bullshit." * "I'll enter it then." The Library (Second iteration) * "YOU?!" * "What kind of question is that? Of course it's me. I only got there." * "H-Hey, why are you crying?" * "Is that so. Anyhow, you did not have to follow." * "I thought you were going to scold me for running off." * "Okay...I guess? You are acting weird." * "Tsk. Absolutely unnecessary." (Being discovered by Charlotte) * "Wow, you're actually capable of calculus. Who would've thought." * "It's the first time I have to solve puzzles in order to open a door. Ridiculous." * "I'll enter it." * "Why are you acting so cautious all of the sudden?" * ""Switched the channel"? What does that even mean?" * "Like what?" * "Did I die right here?" * "Oh. Then, what should we do?" * "That's just stupid." Meat World * "We can use the pin attached to it." * "Perhaps the brooch makes her think you are one of them?" ... "PFFT." * "So, we have a needle now." ... "It worked." * "Yet another cliche." * "So you are saying that one of us has to stay here... and the other will search for another way out." * "Are you sure you will be fine on your own?" ... "...I do not quite get it. Just be careful. Take this, just in case." * "You are quick to change your mind, huh." ... "The same goes for you." ... "I am afraid I do not quite follow. Just be careful. Take this, just in case." * "Who are you talking to?" ... "...once again, I do not think I quite follow." ... "...all right. I will be back soon. Just be careful. Take this, just in case." * "What's wrong?" ... "All right." (Talking to Seth) * "I'm only wasting time here. Guide me back. ...Please." * "Charlotte isn't here." * "Char...lotte?" * "Are you hurt anywhere? ... and, what in the world are you stuffing into the incinerator? * "...Is that so." * "Jeez, I was worried about you. But here you are, covered in blood and more obnoxiously cheerful than ever." * "You make it sound like I am a jerk." * "It's open" * "Charlotte? Hey...are you really alright? You are spacing out." * "Liar. Fine, you do not have to tell me what happened. Here. Take my hand." * "(She's shaking.)" (Charlotte takes Felix's hand) * "If you say so." (Charlotte doesn't take Felix's hand) * "Let's go in." Land Between *"Yes?" *"Well... All I know is that the people here are called Pythias, who were created by an Oracle, whom they call their "god". At least they used to." *"Pythias are extremely powerful. They can alter reality to their will, which most likely resulted in different dimensions being created." *"From what I gathered, every species preceive them differently...otherwise they wouldn't look so...uh..." *"Right. To you." *"The last time I visited there were much more of them, yet, we barely met anyone on our way." *"This place is a mess. It wasn't suppose to be like this." Slaughterland *"Great. A dead Pythia." *"We'd probably look the same to them as well, you know." *"How do I look." (After donning Executioner Mask) *"So that's how they portray Oracles here." *"Just for your information, Oracles do not have a physical form nor a gender." *"The one depicted here is no more than a young Pythian priestess." *"I think I've heard something behind the door." *"Right now, we are the Executioners, remember?" *"Well, for starters, we are not one of your kind." *"Hush!" *"We are speaking to a real Oracle. The Creator of all that exists in this universe. This body is just a dying vessel." *"..." *"...We should leave, Charlotte." Land Between *"Well, it might not be far from the truth." Category:Reference Category:Dialogue